So Close
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: It's tradition at a wedding for the bride to toss her bouquet, and the groom her garter, and the woman and man who catch these items are to dance together. Cassandra didn't mean to perfectly calculate the bouquet's landing. Jake didn't expect the garter to land around his wrist. Jassandra. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote most of this fic back in February, but I just wrote the end now. I've been trying to make it happen for a while and it finally did! I really liked the idea of this oneshot, so I wrote it. I suggest listening to the song during the dance scene. I synced the writing with the music, so it should be good. Enjoy!**

Cassandra clapped as Eve and Flynn sealed their love with a kiss. At last, they were husband and wife. She stood behind Eve in light blue bridesmaid's dress. Eve and Flynn smiled at each other and walked down the aisle.

She glanced at Jake across from her, her partner in the bridal party. They met each other by the aisle and he took her arm. She smiled, trying to conceal how anxious she was. She was constantly swallowing her feelings for Jake, hoping that they would go away. She didn't want to dwell on what could never be.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was dancing at the reception. Cassandra was taking a rest at her table. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Alright everyone" the singer announced "It's time for the bouquet toss!" Cassandra smiled, heading over to join the group of single ladies gathering on the dance floor. She didn't necessarily want to catch the bouquet, but it was a fun tradition none the less.

On the other end of the floor, Jake stood at the back of the group of bachelors preparing to catch the garter. He wasn't much for dancing.

After everyone was ready, Eve's bouquet flew into the air, moving in swift motions, tumbling through space. Cassandra didn't mean to do it, it just happened.

She saw it all before her. There were angles and trajectories, all connected to the spinning bouquet. She found herself whispering.

"With the radius of that bouquet, and its current height…the rotational speed…" She smelt pancakes. "Radius of .22 meters. Two, two. Like a tutu. Two is pink. Pink tutu. Like ballerinas. Ballerinas…spinning…the bouquet is spinning at…3.2 radians per second. That should leave the bouquet falling about…oh"

Before Cassandra could realize it, the bouquet had landed in her hands.

Jake wasn't paying attention. He didn't see that it was her who had caught the bouquet. So, evidently, he wasn't prepared for what was coming.

Flynn launched the garter into the air. At the same time, oblivious to what was going on, Jake had stretched up his arm. Almost as if by fate, the garter landed right around his wrist.

Jake sighed, nervous to dance with some stranger. As he walked across the room, he glanced at Cassandra. He wondered why she looked like she was about to faint, and he was ready to catch her. Then, he saw what she was holding.

All of a sudden, the room was spinning. Any stranger would have been easier than this. It was hard enough to quell his feelings for Cassandra walking down the aisle. Now he had to dance with her.

The friends met by the edge of the dance floor. They looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.

"This is weird right?" Jake asked anxiously.

"Totally" Cassandra laughed nervously. "I mean if you don't want to…"

"No no!" There was a moment of awkward silence before they began to walk onto the dance floor. The music began to play. Cassandra recognized it as "So Close" from _Enchanted._

"At least this is better than dancing with a stranger, right?" Cassandra asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Ah you'd probably be better off." Jake muttered. "I can't really dance all that well"

"Well me neither. So just uh…grab my waist and…sway" The pair joined together as the song entered its first verse.

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is gone, the music playing low, for only two_

There was silence for a few moments.

"So this is uh…nice" Jake finally said.

"Ya" Cassandra smiled. She looked down.

 _So close, to feeling alive_

"It's a great party" Cassandra added. Could the conversation get more awkward?

"Are you having fun?" Jake asked. He could kick himself. Of course she was having fun. They had been together all night, and she had just called it a great party. But he had needed something to say.

"Yes"

 _Romantic dreams must die, so I'll bid mine goodbye_

"My dad used to dance with me like this when I was little" Cassandra didn't know what she was saying. Her _Dad_ …really? Memory association. She couldn't help it. Jake smiled.

"Ya my old man…he wasn't really like that. But I uh…I remember I danced with my little sister before her prom."

Cassandra's heart fluttered. Jake was so sweet. She wondered why he didn't let many people see it.

 _All that I wanted, to hold you, so close_

"I um…I didn't go to my prom"

"Oh ya uh…me neither." Again no one said anything. Both Librarians were scared, too overwhelmed by their feelings to be open.

 _Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come_

"Hey" Jake said, taking a shot in the dark. "I know neither of us really dance much, but uh…who says we can't have a little fun?"

"Everyone's watching"

"Ah so what? We've already been singled out." Cassandra seemed nervous, but as the song reached its musical interlude, Jake took her hand and spun her around. She immediately started laughing.

They held their hands together and started running around the floor in circles like preschoolers. Cassandra couldn't remember the last time that she had had this much fun.

Jake spun her again and this time she spun him as well. They stepped together, separating their hands so that they switched from standing next to each other to standing across from each other.

As the tune reached a climax, Jake lifted Cassandra into the air. She screamed and slipped when she landed. The pair was dying of laughter. It was the cheesiest slow dance anyone had ever seen. Several juvenile moves later, the song slowed again. The pair stopped, taking a moment to breathe, still laughing.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now?_

They returned to swaying, except this time they both laughed and smiled, and they moved a little bit more.

 _Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are_

The song neared its end. Without meaning to, Cassandra laid her head on Jake's shoulder. He cradled her. It only took a moment for them to realize what had happened.

 _So close_

Suddenly, it went all quiet and awkward again, but now in a different way. Cassandra lifted her head and looked at Jake fearfully

 _So close_

Both pairs of eyes were full of questions.

 _And still so far_

They stayed there for a moment, looking at each other. Cassandra closed her eyes and briefly they began to lean into each other.

But, ruled by fear, they pulled away. The music played its final notes, and slowly they parted their hands. The song ended as the two returned to looking at the floor.

The party goers slowly began to applaud as the friends walked off the dance floor. Quickly, everyone else filed back on as the band began to play a faster tune.

Suddenly, Cassandra ran out of the hall, crying. Jake glanced at the door just in time to see her leaving. In a flash, he was rushing after her.

He searched through the hall's lobby, unable to find her and desperate to. Jake was quickly running out of breath as he travelled back and forth. Finally, he heard crying as he passed the woman's bathroom.

Glancing around quickly to make sure no one else was near, he pushed the door open and walked in. He didn't see Cassandra. Then he saw one stall with its door closed, standing out amongst all the others. Gently, he knocked on the door.

"Cassie?" he asked. The crying stopped, replaced only by whimpers and labored breathing. "Come on darlin' come on out."

"I'm fine" Cassie called from inside the stall. She wiped away her tears. All at once, Jake was the first and the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Really I'm okay, just go enjoy the party. I'll be in in a bit"

"I'm not leavin' here until you come out or tell me why you're crying"

Jake stood still, his hand still on the door. For a moment there was nothing but silence. Defeated, he turned to leave, anxious to get out of there before someone else came in. Just as he was about to walk away, he heard the click of a lock, and turned to see Cassandra walking towards him.

Her face was red and flushed, and her mascara was slightly smeared.

"Cassie" Jake said. "I think we need to talk"

"No we don't" Jake placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Then why'd you run out cryin' right after we finished dancing?"

"I don't…" Cassandra hesitated, choking back tears. "Can we not have this conversation in here"

"Yaaaa" Jake agreed, suddenly remembering where they were. He ushered Cassandra in front of him and held the door for her to exit before following.

When he closed the door behind him, he entered the lobby to find Cassandra, her back turned to him, crying again. Slowly, he walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cassie…" he started. She turned around sharply, her eyes wide and full of tears. She was hyperventilating, shouting.

"What, what is it Jake?! What could you possibly have to tell me? How you don't trust me? How I betrayed you so I wrecked everything? How we could have had something maybe, something amazing, but I screwed it all up?! Ah!" Cassandra grabbed her head, falling to the floor. Jake rushed over, placing a gentle hand on her to make sure she was alright.

They were crouched on the floor while Cassandra continued to cry. Jake was silent, not sure what, if anything, he should say. Soon, she broke the silence, whispering now through her tears.

"I ran out before because I was terrified. That dance was amazing, and I've never really danced with anyone, and I felt things…" she paused, trying not to sob again "I felt things that I cannot feel because nothing can ever come of them. I ruined that on my first day"

Jake helped her up and led her quivering body to a couch. He sat there with her for a moment before finally speaking.

"Cassie, Cassie look at me" Cassandra still looked down. Jake cradled her chin, moving her head to face his. "You know you can tell me anything"

"You see me Jake." she whispered. "No one else ever has."

"Well darlin', no one else has ever seen me but you either." Cassandra shut her eyes tightly, and tears leaked out.

"But it doesn't matter Jake! We both feel these things but we can't act on them because you can't trust me, and I get why, I'm not mad, but I just wish I hadn't …ruined our chance"

"Cassie" Jake began. He rubbed the back of his head, coming to a revelation for the first time himself. "I uh…I do trust ya. I don't know if I ever stopped really" Cassandra half laughed and half cried.

"Don't say that Jake" she cried. "Don't say anything else, because no matter how we feel, I'm still a ticking time bomb. I'm going to die one day. There's no forever for us. Not a long one"

"I don't care Cassie!" Jake urged. "I…I like you. I want to be with you and I want to be there for you. I don't care about my trust issues, or your tumor or anything. All that matters is us."

Cassandra's cries softened now, tears falling now for a different reason. She looked up at Jake, and slowly, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Fearful at first, Cassandra remained still, but soon she fell into him, embracing the feelings she had been denying for years.

"I don't care about time Cassandra Cillian" Jake said. "I just want you for as long as forever is"

"Well then that's what you'll have" she replied, smiling now. She reached her hand down and brushed her fingers against his. They both squeezed and looked at each other, finally at peace.

"Ready to go back in there darlin'?" Jake asked.

"I think so" The couple slowly returned to the party. Jake put his arm around Cassandra. As soon as they entered the room, another slow song began to play.

"Care for another dance Miss. Cillian?" Jake asked. Cassandra laughed and curtsied. Jake led her to the floor and once again they were on the dance floor.

Despite the crowd, it still felt like it was just the two of them. Their second dance of the night, this time they only swayed, Cassandra resting her head on Jake's chest the whole time, and this time, when the music slowed, they weren't afraid to join in a kiss.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked it! I'm so excited that season 2 is finally getting ready to start filming! Hopefully some Jassandra lies in store in Season 2! Have a great day everyone! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
